


Joyful Girl

by gwenfrankenstien



Series: Vids by Gwen Frankenstien [1]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Steph's death and return, Stephanie Brown is Batgirl, Stephanie Brown is Robin, Stephanie Brown is Spoiler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:45:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6209440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenfrankenstien/pseuds/gwenfrankenstien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I do it for the joy it brings.</p><p>Fanvid made in 2010. See notes for warnings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joyful Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure how to warn for character death that turned out not to be permanent, or violence that (in the panels I chose) is more implied than graphic. This video uses a lot of panels from Batman:War Games; if that's something you don't want to think about give this one a pass.


End file.
